60secondsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dolores
Dolores is the wife of Ted and mother of Mary Jane and Timmy. She is also one of the main characters in 60 Seconds. Appearance Dolores is slim-built with thick ginger hair (the same as Timmy). She wears a cream coloured collared dress with an apron with red stripes beneath her waist. She also wears red high heels and has pink/purple lipstick on. When tired or fatigued, she will look malnourished, with skin pressed in and muscle exposed. When dead, she appears as a skeleton with her body bent backwards over the seat, with her skull on the floor and ribs poking outwards. In the 60 Seconds! promo, she wears a pink sleeveless shirt and red sunglasses.Dolores is stuck up and won't take nothing from nobody so don't mess with her! To find out here real identity there are some pictures of who she really in this link: https://www.parents.com/baby/development/ Thank you for your cooperation with all the trolling going on.Thanks -The 60 seconds wiki page owners Trivia *If Dolores is left Insane for too long, she will leave the shelter claiming to search for her father. *If she goes insane, she has a possibility of destroying the Radio, Deck of Cards, an entire Soup Can, or an entire Water Bottle. *When scavenging, she is likely to bring back items that reduce Insanity (i.e. Deck of Cards or Checkers), and Soup Cans and Water Bottles. *During the scavenging section of the game, she can be seen reading a book and drinking what is confirmed to be coffee as seen on the upcoming Atomic Roadmap DLC. *Dolores' mother is referenced by Dolores in the event where she destroys the Radio. *Without any status effect, Dolores looks like she is blaming Ted when she is looking at him. *Dolores looks a bit like a zombie when she is Insane and Tired (even more so when she's Sick). *Dolores seems to be the most resistant character to Insanity. *It is possible for her to appear in the shelter, even if Ted doesn't bring her into the shelter during the scavenging section of the game if the player opens the door for her in the early days. *Her name means 'sorrows and pain' in Spanish. *There is a annoying bug where Dolores eats a rather weird amount of food usually after a long expedition. *If she's the last one alive, and you have fed 10 cats, you can get the 'Cat Overlord' ending *She never really seems to age in the game. *There is planned to be a Dolores centered DLC as seen on the 60 Seconds! Atomic Roadmap. Gallery Normal Dolores.png|Normal Dolores. Dolores_tired.png|Tired Dolores. FatiguedDolores.png|Fatigued Dolores. Dr Dolores.jpg|Insane and fatigued Dolores. Dolores weak.jpg|Sick and tired Dolores. 2015-09-03_00002.jpg|Tired and insane Dolores. Dolores ill.jpg|Sick, tired and insane Dolores . Dead Dolores.jpg|Dead Dolores. Dolores 3D Model.jpg|Dolores' 3D model, seen in the scavenging part. 2015-09-03_00003.jpg|Insane, fatigued and injured Dolores DLCCountdown3.jpg|Dolores and Mary Jane in the shelter while someone knocks in the 60 Seconds! DLC countdown (3). Ted, Dolores, and Timmy Pressing their ears against the wall.jpg|Dolores, Ted and Timmy hearing noises from the wall in the DLC countdown (11). Dolores TPOSE.PNG|Dolores's 3D Model in a T-Pose. Sources Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Images Category:Item Images Category:Gameplay Category:Ted's Family